<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See You Again by Sutakitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845349">See You Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutakitsune/pseuds/Sutakitsune'>Sutakitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heaven, I Made Myself Cry, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutakitsune/pseuds/Sutakitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Came to me very late at night with no real rhyme or reason. So enjoy it, I hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, sumire yoshizawa/ Ren Amamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sumire Amamiya looked up at the bright lights at the hospital room. She had never thought about what her last moments would be before, but after her husband Ren died a few years ago, it started to creep up more and more into her head. </p><p>She was admitted a few days ago, she had been recovering from Leukemia when it suddenly worsened exponentially. The doctors had been doing all they could in the last few days, but she knew her time was running out. </p><p>She looked over to her right, where all the equipment and beeps had been ongoing for days. Part of her just wanted to turn it all off. She knew it was her time after all.</p><p>She looked over to her left. Her two daughters by the bedside, looking over to her. She smiled a little, they had been by her side since she was admitted. </p><p>"Marie, come here." She beckoned her eldest daughter over to her. "I know I'm near the end. So promise me this. You'll take care of the family. Your sister, and your kids deserve the best life they can have."</p><p>"I will mom. I will." Marie says, tears streaming down her face at this point. </p><p>She thought about the times she had with Ren all those years ago. Even after all these years, the world still didn't know who the Phantom Thieves were. They became something of a legend around the world. Everybody started to wonder who the were, or if they were even real. Multiple people had come forward saying that they were a part of the Phantom Thieves, but they were all proven false.</p><p>Sumire looked around the room one more time, smiled, and closed her eyes.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                               ---</p><p>"10 time Olympic Gold Gymnast Sumire Amamiya has died today from complications related to Leukemia. She had been admitted to the University of Tokyo Hospital earlier this week after her health began to worsen. She had gone into remission about a month ago, but for some reason, her health worsened. She participated in the 2024, 2028, 2032, and 2036 olympics, winning gold in 10 events, silver in 6 and bronze in 5. She was the most decorated female gymnast, with 27 medals total during her career.  Around the country today people are holding memorials honoring and remembering the late gymnast. She was 82." </p><p>Futaba walked out of the subway station. As she walked up and into Shibuya, she was astounded by what she saw. There were thousands of people crowded around, and she could make out a temporary shrine of Sumire.They began to hold up candles in honor of the gymnast. Futaba smiled and looked up at the sky.</p><p>"Game over, you've won Sumire." She said before walking down the street.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                  ---</p><p>Sumire woke up in a field. She looked around her for a second and made a startling discovery. The wrinkles that had come with age had vanished, and she had her brilliant red hair back. She looked like she did back during her Shujin years, when she first met Ren. She got up to her feet, a vague idea of where she was.</p><p>She walked on, almost by instinct. She had no Idea how long it had been when she came across an Oak tree. She could make out a vague character under it, so she started to walk towards it. She was about a few hundred yards away when she recognized who it was, and ran into a full sprint. </p><p>"Senpai!" She yelled at Ren, before embracing in a tear filled hug.</p><p>"I missed you." He said before pulling her into a kiss. She savored the lips she hadn't felt in a long, long time.</p><p>"Are we where I think we are?" She asked, earning a nod from her husband.</p><p>"Yes, and it's beautiful." He replied. She just stood there taking in the presence she hadn't felt in too long. It was a while before any of them said anything.</p><p>Oh, I almost forgot, there's something I need to show you." Ren leads Sumire away from the tree.</p><p>A little while later, the approach a beach, the waves gently crashing onto the shore. </p><p>"If I remember correctly, ah. Here we are." He says pointing to a nearby bench. A figure is sitting in it, looking out at the waves. </p><p>"I've been waiting for this for a while now." Ren says, pointing at the bench. Sumire begins to take a step towards it. She slowly approaches the bench, wary of her every step. As she approaches the bench, the figure turns around to see her.</p><p>"I was wondering when you would get here." Kasumi said, a smile forming on her face. Sumire just stood there, not sure of what to say. She slowly walks towards her sister. She had thought of her every day of her life, and now she finally got to see her again. The two embraced in a hug. Tears streaming down each others face. </p><p>"I saw you accomplish our dream, I was right there cheering you on." Kasumi said. "You didn't disappoint me. I'm so proud of you." </p><p>"Oh Kasumi." Sumire simply said. The two sisters sat down on the bench and began to talk about the events of her life. They talked until the sun set in the sky. </p><p>"It's getting late, Sumi." Kasumi said. "It's time for me to go now. Don't worry, we will see each other again later." </p><p>"I can't wait." Sumire said. About this time, Ren appeared again. </p><p>"Come on, it's time for us to go home." Ren began to lead her to a house by the coast, it looked like the house they had always dreamed of. A nice two story beach house. They entered the house and headed for the bedroom. Sumire excited for the first night with her husband in years.</p><p>"I love you sumi, forever." Ren said.</p><p>"I love you too senpai, forever." Sumire said before closing her eyes, feeling Rens arms around her, and the thoughts of Kasumi dancing around in her head. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boy, now that's quite a turnaround from where I left these characters off. I didn't expect to ever write this, but last night, just as I was falling asleep, my brain said "Why don't you make a story where Sumire dies and meets Kasumi again." And I just couldn't shake it.</p><p>I always did like this kind of story, but I never thought I could do one myself.</p><p>This one was really, really, REALLY hard to make. I literally made myself cry. So I hope you enjoy reading this yourself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>